Game of Butts, a gift from the Boltons
by MA7
Summary: Lord Butthead Greyjoy and his beautiful daughter Beavis Greyjoy get a box delivered to them from Ramsay Bolton.


Game of Butts, a gift from the Boltons.

A game of thrones Beavis and Butthead crossover.

***...

In the awesome keep of House Greyjoy in the Iron Islands, Lord Butthead Greyjoy and his beautiful daughter Beavis Greyjoy were chuckling moronically as they drank beer in a strip drinking game.

"Ah har har har, I won again, show me your thingies Beavis," Lord Butthead said triumphantly.

"Um, are you sure you won Butthead? Your beer is still half full, and I drank all of mine, heh heh," the beautiful Beavis Greyjoy asked uncertainly.

"Um, shut up! I like, only have to drink half, cause like, I'm the lord of the tower, uh har har har," Lord Butthead Greyjoy insisted eloquently.

"Heh heh, you said "tower", heh heh heh," Beavis laughed at her father's clever jest.

"Uh har har, yeah, har har, "tower" har har har." Lord Butthead agreed sagely.

"Boi-oi-oi-oi-oing", Beavis added in her beautiful female voice.

"Like, quit stalling and show me your thingies Beavis!" Lord Butthead demanded impatiently.

"Um, oh yeah, heh heh heh," Beavis Greyjoy muttered remembering.

Beavis pulled at her clothes, not noticing the knot that held them on, and tugged futilely at her cleavage.

"Agh!" Beavis roared, having a hissy fit trying to remove the clothing.

"Take it off!" Lord Butthead demanded angrily.

"I'm trying Butthead! Agh! No! Agh!" Beavis said agitatedly, still too stupid to figure out how to remove her own clothing.

Beavis grabbed a knife and started slashing her clothes to shreds in a screaming frenzy as Lord Butthead laughed.

"Argh! I stabbed myself in the thingy!" Beavis shrieked girlishly.

"Ah har har, cool, ah har har har," Lord Butthead laughed in appreciation.

Beavis grunted in triumph as she managed to expose one badly bleeding boob through the mess of slashed clothing.

"YES!" Lord Butthead cheered at the sight of his own daughter's breast.

"Peekaboo!" Beavis said jubilantly.

Beavis tore at the shredded garments some more and, with a loud rip, the entire ensemble fell to bits, leaving Beavis Greyjoy completely naked.

Lord Butthead's eyes bulged and he giggled so rapidly that he was in danger of hyperventilating.

"Hey baby, wanna, like, do it?" Lord Butthead asked huskily.

"Heh heh heh, I'm a lesbian, heh heh heh," Beavis replied chuckling.

"Cool," Lord Butthead said, gazing frantically at Beavis's beautiful naked female body.

At this moment a servant girl entered the room with more beer, the girl looked at the bleeding naked Beavis and rushed frantically to assist her. Beavis's eyes went wide with excitement.

"Argh!" Beavis shrieked suddenly as the girl pressed a cloth to her bleeding boob.

"Lesbians," Lord Butthead said, completely mesmerised.

With a lot of shrieking from Beavis, the servant girl managed to get the bleeding all bandaged. Lord Butthead watched as though he were watching an act of lesbian sex, but the servant girl was doing nothing of that nature.

The girl refilled the beers and left the room again, without doing anything lesbian at all!

"Um, this sucks!" Beavis complained bitterly.

"I can see you naked, ah har har har," Lord Butthead chuckled.

Without warning a male servant entered the room carrying a box. The man almost dropped his box in shock when he saw Beavis standing naked.

"I'm so sorry lady Greyjoy!" The man apologised frantically.

"Heh heh, I have boobs," Beavis chuckled proudly.

The man averted his eyes and proceeded to deliver the box to Lord Butthead Greyjoy.

"This box was sent to you from the Boltons my lord. The message said that it contains something belonging to your son Theon Greyjoy," the man said respectfully.

"Cool," Lord Butthead said and opened the box.

Lord Butthead's eyes went wide and he seemed to be choking.

"HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR! Uh har har har, har har har!" Lord Butthead laughed with all his might.

Beavis ran over to look in the box and started laughing too.

"My lord, is that?" The man asked.

"Boi-oi-oi-oi-oing!" Beavis said in delight.

"Uh har har har, it's a wiener," Lord Butthead laughed heartily.

"My lord I think that is THEON's!" The man said in horrified dismay.

Beavis and Butthead laughed all the louder at this revelation, laughing so hard that they almost choked.

"My lord..." The man asked, backing away slightly.

"Theon has no thingy heh heh heh," Beavis laughed uproariously.

"Uh har har yeah, he lost his "tower", har har har har," Lord Butthead laughed happily.

The servant man backed away and fled the room.

"I can still see your boob," Lord Butthead chuckled to Beavis.

Beavis laughed.

***...


End file.
